Rogue
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Jack has always wanted to meet the spirit of Halloween. Having become a Guardian, he finally might, but there's something wrong with Hallow and if the Guardians don't act fast there might be not enough of him left for there to be a Halloween spirit at all. What did Hallow have that was so special inside? Special enough to make Jack care. Jack/OC friendship. Post Movie-verse.
1. The Pumpkin Man

**Rogue**

Summary: Jack always wanted to meet the spirit of Halloween. Having become a Guardian, he finally might, but there's something wrong with Hallow and if the Guardians don't act fast there might be not enough of him left for there to be Halloween spirit at all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0

Time had passed since Pitch Black tried to extinguish from the world the gifts wonder, hope, memories, dreams and all other good things that children grow up believing in. In fact, it had been over a year since then and much had changed for Jack Frost, and much had not. He could be seen now, something that he had been deprived of for 300 years with no idea why, but now he also was a guardian and had the family he once longed for. However, he still lived in Burgess, though he did flit between the lairs of his friends, and he still wreaked havoc whenever he had the chance because it was fun and he never really needed an excuse to have that.

Tonight was the evening before Halloween began and Jack was perched on the town's monument, swinging his legs in the air and looking bored. Aster had kicked the winter spirit out of the Warren when Jack had ended up freezing the walls too many times, resulting in the Pooka crashing hilariously into a stack of walking eggs. Although, Jack and Bunny had buried the hatchet for the most part, theirs was a relationship still mostly comprised of poking fun and being irritating.

Jack was attempting to kill time till North's Annual Spirit Gathering. It was essentially just a party for spirits to relax between jobs and to celebrate the continued belief of children. Jack had never gone before; it was an open party but before he became a Guardian, he felt he wouldn't be welcome and he wasn't even sure he would be welcome now, but the frost spirit couldn't say no to Tooth.

Halloween was one of Jack's favourite human holidays, mainly because the spirit in charge evidently didn't mind him scheduling a Snow Day on his festival; Aster on the other hand hated it when the young spirit's schedules interfered with his own. The Pooka minded it less now but it still continued to rile him a little bit, especially the story of '68, which Aster had never let Jack live down just yet.

The newly made Guardian was hoping he'd see the Halloween spirit at the party that night, having never actually met the other in his 300 years, which was a feat as he had tried to meet every spirit he could in his early days. After all, they were only ones who could see him before. It was a bit disappointing to learn that he wasn't likely to come but at least there was a good reason, it being the night before his only work of the year.

The other Guardians had begun telling him stories about the many spirits they knew and the Halloween spirit was quite popular, having done many interesting things. From the stories told, Jack had gathered that he was fun, mischievous, and a little moody, while the stories of his vengeance against those challenged him were legend among spirits. The humans had even heard of those stories and made a song about it, some nonsense about being polite to the pumpkin man or he'd trick you.

In short, he sounded like Jack's kind of guy. He had always admired his work from afar, often going for a quick skate through town the night of Halloween and checking out the spirit's work, leaving a trail of ice in his wake, but otherwise he stayed away. It was almost a self-exile to convince himself that he didn't need friends or family and the lies had worked, he spent the good part of 300 years alone. He knew now that it was time to move on and be part of something more.

Jack gazed at the Moon and smiled just a little, after all he did owe what he had now to him. His blue eyes flicked around the tops of buildings and froze at the occurrence happening above them. In the sky of his town, bright fire was flaring.

He hopped a ride on the wind and landed at the top of a building near the anomaly, crouching on a chimney with his staff held ready to freeze whoever was creating the blaze in the sky. The fire bloomed and disappeared. Jack's lips pulled into a frown and his eyebrows scrunched together, the night sky was once again clear but Jack was still weary. He could remember seeing this happen before, however he couldn't remember why or if he should fetch one of the other Guardians.

The fire exploded in the sky once again, this time closer and Jack fell back in surprise, the wind preventing him from a painful meeting with the road below. He floated back to his position on the roof, a suspicious look plastered on his pale face. He could see the flames much better now, and felt small waves of its heat against his skin. The inferno was in the shape of pentagram, which gave Jack the reminder he needed as to who this spirit was, for it was undoubtedly a spirit with the display of power happening in the night that rivaled Sandy's.

Standing at the centre of the pentagram of flame was a boy much like Jack. He was tall and looked about the same age as the winter spirit, with cherry red hair tousled from the wind and a sweeping side fringe. He wore a long coat, tight pants and old-fashioned leather boots. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the spirit of Halloween, having never seen him so close.

"Whoa," Jack gasped.

Orange and red embers rained from slender hands, and they twisted and whirled together as Jack O' Lanterns formed from the fallen embers in gardens and on street corners. Orange and black streamers waved from powerlines and fences as the cinders blew past. The town went from everyday suburban to festive in minutes as the shower of sparks swept through the streets, coating them in decorations for the day that would be dawning soon and more so for the night to follow. The spirit disappeared in a blaze of fire and appeared on the other side of town, repeating his actions till the entire town was ready for the festival to come.

Jack had never been so close to the other spirit, always staying a safe distance from the other. The flames flashed out of existence again and the spirit appeared below Jack's building in another, smaller burst of fire before staggering and catching himself. Jack floated down quickly, he intended to meet this spirit in case he didn't see him again till the next Annual Spirit Party, but paused as the figure exploded in a shower of sparks. Jack shielded his eyes with a gasp; tongues of flame sizzled and sputtered against his cold skin, and his shoulders drooped at thought of waiting another year to meet the spirit he had heard so much about. When you spend 300 years alone, you are happy to have any friends but Jack wouldn't blink twice at the chance of having more, especially one who supposedly enjoys mischief as much as him and threw some truly spectacular festivals.

The light and heat faded away and Jack glanced back at the place the figure once stood, expecting an empty street. The spirit was still there, cursing quietly before starting to walk away and his words floated over to Jack, with a little help from the wind.

"Damn, it's too soon, I'll have be more careful."

The cherry haired boy looked up at the moon and frowned.

"Guess I'm walking home."

Jack skated forward after the spirit and reached out to grab the boy's shoulder, but the spirit startled at something. He tensed, his posture going stiff, and flew down the street away from Jack, his boots slapping against the tarmac as he faded into the night.

One name hung in the air after the spirit, a name he whispered before running from Jack.

"Pitch."

Jack skated to a stop and gazed at the dark street that the spirit ran into, frowning at the odd behaviour he had just witnessed. In the previous years when Jack had glimpsed the Halloween spirit, he had watched the spirit do his rounds and disappear in his plume of fire but he had never seen him run anywhere, not when he could transport himself with his bright flames. The flames that had evidently failed him not moments before.

Jack shivered, not because of the cold for cold was normal for him, and glanced at the bright moon.

"What just happened?" he asked and though he expected no answer he waited anyway.

"No answer. Well, no reason to ruin your streak now, I'll go ask the other Guardians. At least they're helpful."

Jack ran and leapt into the air, the wind carrying him to the warmth of North's workshop.

0

North was busy as ever, only having all year to prepare for one of the bigger celebrations of said year, and Jack did his best to stay out from underfoot but the yetis were large and as slight as Jack was he did bump into a few of them. Well, he bumped into Phil.

North was in his inner workshop, filled with carefully crafted ice toys, and Jack knocked carefully. He had heard about the yetis being verbally assaulted after ruining North's carvings too many a time. He heard North's welcoming shout and entered the room that was probably his favourite in North's workshop as it was filled with his element.

"Ah, Jack, my boy! It's good to see you," North greeted, jolly and loud as always.

"Hey, North," Jack greeted casually, taking the spare seat that North had put in the room when he realised that Jack enjoyed spending as much time in this room as he did.

"Would you like to see my newest creation?" North offered, holding the ice toy out to Jack. Now that Jack knew the other Guardian, he could easily see the wonder shining in the older man's eyes at the work of his hands. Jack accepted the ice aeroplane, holding it up to the light that shafted through the windows and jumped when it took off suddenly from his hands to fly around the room.

North laughed and slapped his leg, reaching over to pat the boy Guardian on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it was worth it to see your face."

Jack gave a small smile. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

North turned back, cut another block of ice to begin a new toy while Jack glanced out the window and grabbed one of the elves scurrying underfoot, distractedly tossing it up in the air and catching it before repeating.

"North? I saw the Halloween spirit tonight, it...he was weird."

"Weird, how?" North asked, absently.

"He was doing the same as what I've normally see him doing before Halloween, you know, decorating the town, but then he…instead of transporting away, he ran. I think he was running from something, but I don't know for sure, and he said that he'd have to be more careful. He also whispered 'Pitch' before running away. He was acting really strange."

Jack waited for North to reply. North continued chipping away at the ice, a haunted look cast over his face.

"I see."

Jack tried to meet the older spirit's gaze but North was steadfastly focused on his work.

"North, he said 'Pitch' as in Pitch Black and you're just going to let this go! We're Guardians, we're meant to protect children from–"

"People who behave strangely?" North inquired, raising a bushy eyebrow at his work.

Jack eyes slid away from North to gaze out the window and he coughed quietly with a small amount of embarrassment at North's comment, he forced himself to admit that he did have no evidence but that's why they should investigate. North's eyes did not shift from his work to regard the young Guardian.

"Jack, we will deal with it after Halloween," North said, voice serious for once. Jack's eyes narrowed at the tone and his rebellious streak rose in him like a wave from the ocean.

"If he's in league with Pitch, there might not be an _after Halloween_," Jack grumbled, childishly crossing his arms over his chest.

North's large fingers slipped and his tool imbedded itself deep within the ice, splintering the sculpture from the inside out.

"Jack! Hallow is not in league with Pitch! Not now, not ever."

Jack stepped back unconsciously at the volume of North's voice as he bellowed, while the ice toys shook in place, and North swivelled to face Jack. His eyes were fierce and resolute. Jack's expression turned accusing.

"Hallow? That's his name? You know him, don't you? More than you've let on with all your stories, you really know him."

North crushed the rest of the ice in his hand and let it sprinkle onto the floor. His eyes became framed by heavy brows and North was unexpectedly looking his age for once. Jack stepped closer to the older spirit, his accusing expression melting off his face.

"He's an old friend."

Jack blinked and quietly asked, "Is that why you won't consider the possibility of it?"

North shook his head, a heavy hand falling onto Jack's slim shoulder. "No, lad, it's because I know his past, I know Hallow. He would never work for Pitch, that man has cost him too much already."

Jack nodded slowly, seeing the absolute belief in North's eyes. "Okay."

He slid out the door to the inner workshop and took off to Bunny's Warren.

0

"Hallow? Workin' for Pitch? You're joking, Frosty. That ankle biter would never team up with the Boogeyman."

"That's what North said," Jack remarked and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aster paused in painting an egg, letting it wonder off among the others. "And ya' came to me for a second opinion?"

Aster looked quite pleased that Jack had come to him to ask about Hallow and in truth; Jack knew that Aster wouldn't sugarcoat it. He also may not have had the bond that North had with Hallow, some spirits meshed well and others didn't.

Jack nodded and watched the eggs scrambling around the open space. "I wanted to know how other spirits felt about it. North said he couldn't doubt him, because of his past. I wondered if it was the same for the other Guardians."

"Are ya' plannin' to ask the others?"

"Well, yeah, I was going to."

Aster waved a paw dismissively. "Don't bother, they'll only tell you the same as me and North. Listen, Jack, you and Hallow have a lot in common, mate. However, your pasts are very different and it is the choices that are forced on you that change everything the most, especially after becoming spirits. When you meet 'im, the real him, remember that. Oh, and be nice, otherwise he'll pay ya' back in kind."

0

The party was in full swing when Jack arrived. The workshop was shut down and stored away, leaving the floors clean and filled by spirits. Drinks were carted to and fro by teams of baby tooths and there were tables covered in all kinds of good food. Jack wove his way through the crowd to Tooth, so she could acknowledge his presence and see him fulfil his promise to come. Tooth was chatting energetically, although Tooth being energetic was not unusual, to the Leprechaun. The slim man, with the green waistcoat, bow tie and long carrot-coloured hair, was an acquaintance of Jack's although he didn't think he could call him friendly. He was too busy accusing Jack of attempting to steal his pot of gold, which Jack saw as pointless because what would he even do with a pot of gold when he couldn't actually buy anything.

Tooth giggled at something Luc E. said, blushing prettily. Jack pulled a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Tooth was fine to do whatever she wanted but surely she had better taste than Luc E.

"Hey, Tooth," Jack called, offering a wave. Tooth, however, once spotting him launched herself into his arms.

"Jack! It's so good to see you, your teeth are looking as good as ever," Tooth said brightly, her purple eyes radiating sincere liveliness.

"Thanks." Jack smirked as Luc E. glared from over Tooth's shoulder and the frost spirit held on to Tooth tighter, while meeting the green man's eye. The Leprechaun looked away and disgusted sound existing his usually 'gentlemanly' mouth.

'Serves you right, you and your damn pot of gold,' Jack thought, letting Tooth go. Tooth smiled radiantly at the boy and clasped his hand in a tight grasp, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I've got someone you _have_ to meet!"

Tooth pulled Jack through the throng of spirits, some talking, some dancing, some inappropriately grinding on others, and stopped at the edge of a balcony. She flew a few more feet off the ground and searched the crowd. Spotting the spirit she was looking for, she exclaimed, "Oh, there he is!"

Jack could barely see past the vast sea of colours that accompanied each spirit to focus on the specific one Tooth was dragging him to meet. He was glad to have missed Spring, that girl was never happy with Jack. She spent most of the year complaining that Summer came early and Winter didn't leave fast enough, the latter being Jack's fault as Winter preferred to let Jack bring about the change in seasons than enact it himself, the lazy jerk.

Jack was pulled from his internal monologue as he crashed into the immobile Tooth, who was hovering off the floor excitedly. She reached out her other hand and tapped the shoulder of the spirit, wearing a black top hat with pumpkins on it, engaged in conversation with North.

"I was just gonna call it an early one…"

Tooth tapped again when her first poke was shrugged off. North raised an eyebrow over the spirit's shoulder.

"So–"

Poke.

The spirit began to turn as, on Tooth's fourth poke, he replied, "I swear Spring, it wasn't either of our faults. We weren't looking for the same sort of thing and Fall's just my kind of man…"

The spirit trailed off as he completed the turn and saw Tooth. One second the spirit was blushing a pale shade of orange and the next he had an armful of Tooth, though he pulled back quickly after the initial contact.

"Tooth! Hey, it's great to see you! I was just telling North–"

Tooth tugged Jack to stand next to her and the spirit trailed off yet again. The young spirit, whose cherry hair was hidden under the top hat, looked Jack up and down. His bright amber eyes, glowing in the workshop lights, blinked and then he extended a hand.

"Jack Frost, I presume?"

Jack eyed the hand and the open expression of the other spirit, noting that those bright eyes were guarded in spite of his open face. Jack found himself reaching out to clasp the hand, as the other Guardians had eventually reached out to him, vaguely remembering the tales of those who had been impolite to the Halloween spirit. Against his cold skin, the hand was warm. Actually, it was searing with heat. However, the longer he held the appendage the more normal the heat became like the two climates were meeting each other in the middle. Well, he didn't feel anything inherently evil radiating from the other spirit, which he supposed was a good thing but then again there was nothing inherently evil about himself but Pitch had still tried to sell his cause to Jack.

"You're correct. It's a pleasure to meet you–?"

The spirit shook his hand twice, slowly. "Hallow," came his soft-toned reply, "And the pleasure is all mine. I'm a big fan of the work you did twenty-five years ago tomorrow."

Jack grinned. "It was a team effort."

Inside Jack's mind, he questioned the ease with which he offered the other spirit a sincere smile and the warm feeling that was blooming in his chest, which had oddly appeared only in proximity to the Halloween spirit. Hallow smiled and inclined his head, winking one amber eye. North slapped a hand on Hallow's shoulder and leaned towards the two spirits.

"Jack saw you preparing tonight, Hallow," North said, delight emanating from the words, "I'm sure tomorrow will be a big success."

The Guardians present were practically glowing with glee at this meeting between Jack and Hallow. Tooth could barely stop herself from giggling, and it wasn't just from the effect of Hallow's presence, at the two boys. Jack needed more friends and Hallow needed someone his own mental age, sometimes the others were just too old to pull pranks on the more jaded spirits.

Hallow's amber orbs narrowed slightly, "Maybe you should drop by tomorrow then, Jack. See the real party."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and smiled easily at Hallow, too easily. Seriously, what was happening to him? It was like the air around Hallow was composed of sunshine and rainbows and Jack did not do sunshine, and he definitely did not do rainbows. "Sure, as long as it's fun."

"Nobody does joy like me."

Hallow gazed at Jack and then at the Guardians surrounding them, something like understanding passed over his face. He smiled at Jack and tipped his hat. The Halloween spirit extracted himself from the group, throwing a quick "I've gotta go. Big day tomorrow," over his shoulder.

He paused on the balcony and looked down on the gathering of spirits, his gaze zeroing in on Jack.

"Don't forget to come visit me tomorrow, Jack! I'll be waiting!"

Hallowed laughed as every head swiveled to stare at Jack. He pushed through the spirits on the balcony and vanished in a billow of flame. Jack was left wondering what Hallow had seen in his face or the others that caused that smile, a smile that had said, 'We'll be good friends, promise.'

He wasn't allowed to ponder for long, as soon as Hallow's flames were nowhere to be found Tooth attacked him with a surprise hug. She squeezed him around the middle, while ignoring his struggles to get free, and cooed.

"Our little Guardian is growing up and making his first friend, I'm so proud of you!"

A flash went off and Jack blinked before lunging at Bunny, who was laughing and therefore unprepared for the attack of the angry winter spirit.

"Give me that camera!"

0

Hope you like.

Tawnyeyes


	2. All Hallow's Eve

**Rogue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0

Jack was pouting next to Bunny in the sleigh and Bunny, for once, was too distracted to hate the journey through the sky. Tormenting Jack diverted his attention enough for him to care much less about the insecurity he felt at not feeling the ground beneath his paws, not enough to completely overlook the horror he usually felt but enough to continue terrorising the winter spirit all the way to Burgess. Bunny had printed copies of the photo he had taken at North's Gathering and had handed each out to a Guardian, saying that they needed photos of Jack as a member of the family. Jack protested loudly, saying that if they could see him they did not need photos as proof of his existence but it did not stop Bunny. It was not long till every Guardian base was furnished with a photo of Jack somewhere; North kept his in a frame, next to frames filled with photos of the other Guardians and a mysteriously blank one, in his inner workshop, Bunny stuck his photos of the Guardians on a pin-board in the Warren's kitchen, Tooth had hers pasted in a book kept safe in one of her many libraries, and nobody knew where Sandy kept his on his island of sand but it was assumed he kept them somewhere.

It was All Hallow's Eve and the Guardians, in a rare show of support, were taking time off to frequent the festival in Jack's town, except Tooth who was still jabbering orders to her little fairies but she was present at least. Her chatter died away as the town came into sight beneath them, glowing brightly in the evening dark. As they landed nearby to Jack's Lake, out of sight, they glimpsed many flickering Jack o' Lanterns and children wandering the streets in costumes.

Hopping out of the sleigh, Jack laughed at the spectacle of the festival in the town. He could hear the echoes of 'trick or treat' being shouted from every door, giggles and whooping flying on the wind to his ear and he could not wait to see it. After all, Hallow promised him a party.

"Come on, Guys! We're missing out," Jack cried. The other Guardians clambered out of the sleigh more sedately. They started to make their way to Burgess when Bunny paused, his ears twitching.

"Bunny, what is it?" North asked, reaching for his swords.

Bunny smirked and winked at North, "No one we haven't met before, mate."

"Ah, so they are here also."

Jack narrowed his eyes and slowed his pace, "What? Who's here? What's going on?"

Jack heard a sound that distracted him from the questions that flew off his tongue, quickened by the excitement and the suspicion towards the secrets of the other Guardians. It was a sound he had unknowingly heard before but had not noticed, for it was quiet and melancholic. It hung in the air for only a moment before disappearing. He turned towards it and was struck by the appearance of a spirit he had never seen the likes of before.

It was small thing, shaped to resemble a ghostly flame, which burned a translucent bright blue. Jack reached a pale hand to touch the little hovering flame, but it vanished and reappeared further down the path to Burgess and out of reach.

"Yer have to be careful with the Wisps, mate, they're awful skittish," Bunny commented, "You have approach slowly and introduce yourself, like with any small animal."

Jack moved slowly closer to the Wisp, and stood a little way from it. He knelt down and held out his hand, palm up.

"Um, I'm Jack Frost."

The Wisp floated closer, a small phantom flame trailing behind it. It made the melancholic sound again, which drifted in the air like an eerie sigh. It floated into his hand and hovered above it. The flame-like spirit was warm, like the flame of a candle; it made the ghostly sound again, while its luminescent oval eyes appeared to blink at him.

Tooth fluttered soundlessly over to his side. She cooed at the Wisp and whispered, "Hey there, little Wisp. You want to help us out? We're here to see your big brother, could you take us to him?"

The Wisp appeared to nod, and turned from the lucent blue to fiery orange. It disappeared and reappeared further along the road to Burgess. The group of Guardians made their way towards the hovering flame, Jack still not really understanding the spirit he had just met.

"Tooth, what is that thing?" He hissed to the feathered Guardian.

"Isn't it just the sweetest? If my fairies love any spirit more than you, it's the Wisps. Apparently, they play tag for hours."

Tooth fluttered after the Wisp, not really noticing that she had not answered Jack's question. Bunny decided to pull the teen from his confusion so that he could enjoy the night ahead because once Jack found something he did not understand, he would just pick at it until it eventually unravelled before his eyes and tonight was not the night for such an adventure.

"It's a Will o' the Wisp, Frostbite. They're much like Tooth's fairies or North's elves, except these spirits answer only to Hallow."

"There are more of those things?"

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'things' and the sound of the Wisp floated back to them. "Would ya' like to say it any louder?"

Jack scowled, making him look like a petulant child. "And they all look like that?"

Bunny nodded. Jack opened his mouth to ask another question, but became preoccupied as they entered the main street of Burgess. There were kids running everywhere, dressed from fairies and princesses to pirates and the miscellaneous undead, shouting in excitement and asking for treats. Every house was stocked with sweets, and the group of spirits could see Will o' the Wisps darting into houses to replenish their stocks. No child would go without sugar that night; Hallow was making sure of it.

Jack chuckled as kids smiled and even waved to the Guardians, before rushing off to their next location to procure more sweets. The streets were furnished with fake cobwebs, Jack o' Lanterns glowed in every doorstep, upbeat Halloween music poured out of speakers in the streets and horror movies played on TV for the adults.

"He really has done a magnificent job this year, da?"

Jack's pale eyes were sweeping over the street, and a smile pulled at his mouth.

"Yeah."

There was the ghost sigh heard again and Jack recoiled as the Wisp materialized right in front of his face. It seemed annoyed and sped away, away from the centre of the town.

"We did ask it to take us to Hallow," Tooth said, looking apologetically at Jack.

The group trouped on, following the quick spirit to one of the less busy streets, where a small group of kids were making their rounds. Jack easily recognised the usually brown haired boy who had dressed up as Jack Frost, and the blonde Easter Bunny attempting to hop beside him.

The Wisp became visible again in front of Jack, and brushed a ghostly flaming appendage over his cheek before racing off.

"I think it liked ya'," Bunny teased, before turning this way and that trying to see the mastermind of the celebration.

"I'm not big on offendin' the fire servants but where's the person they were leadin' us to?"

North joined Bunny in scoping the area for their friend, they looked to the sky to check if he was floating above him in his burning star, but they were interrupted by a loud shout from Jamie.

"Jack! Hey!"

The small group of kids, lead by a miniature Jack Frost, hurried over. They were all laughing and giggling. Jamie launched himself at Jack, being caught by Jack and hugged, while Sophie half-hopped half-stumbled over to Bunnymund.

"Easter Bunny hop, hop, hop!" She cried, with a beaming smile. Bunny knelt down and ruffled her hair with a paw, careful not to dislodge the pink bunny ears resting on her head.

"Hey there, ankle biter."

The sound of adult laughter sounded from a nearby house and Jamie's friends crowded closer to the Guardians, assaulting them with a multitude of questions. Jack let go of Jamie and accepted the leg-hug from Sophie with as much grace as a gangly teenaged boy could, before squatting down to hear Jamie regurgitate everything that had happened since he saw Jack last. Monty, who appeared to be a toilet paper mummy with large glasses, was looking particularly dazzled as he watched Tooth natter to her fairies before he startled and whipped his head left and right, turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees and then settled for a look of confusion. He pushed his way over to Jamie and tugged at his sleeve.

Three tugs later, Jamie paused for breath and stopped regaling Jack long enough to notice his blonde mummy friend.

"Jamie, where did the pumpkin guy go?"

Jamie pushed his way out of the group, barely leaving Monty enough time to let go of the blue sleeve or be dragged along, and surveyed the street. Jack stood behind his young friend and asked, "Pumpkin guy?"

"Yeah, he was older and cool and had a top hat with pumpkins on it, and he was wearing this awesome as coat and he had a vest. He said he needed someone to trick or treat with until his friends arrived, so Jamie said he could hang with us," Claude and Caleb traded off in explaining.

"That sounds familiar, " Jack said, with a grin. Bunny nodded, remarking with a mirroring grin, "Ya' had 'im at pumpkin hat."

"Oh! I think I know where he is," Jamie cried excitedly and ran off down the street. He stopped in front of a house and waved them over, as the adult laughed again and the words 'All right, have a good night, young man' drifted over in a distinctly feminine voice.

The group wandered over to Jamie as a familiar figure approached him from the house's front garden, facing back towards the house.

"Thank you, I will. Have a good night too!"

The teen turned and stopped. "Jamie? Aren't you supposed to be on the next block by now? You know, Halloween only lasts for one night, you don't want to waste it."

Jamie grinned and accepted the sweets that the teen held out to him, having procured them from the lady in the house who Jamie thought hadn't had them before. "I'm going, I'm going, I was just saying hi to a friend. Besides, weren't you supposed to be meeting up with your friends?" Jamie asked, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't call us friends," Jack interrupted, with a cheeky look to match Jamie's. He dropped down next to the kid and was soon flanked by the rest of Jamie's hoard and the rest of the Guardians.

Hallow smirked and opened his arms as if presenting something to an audience and said mischievously, "Lovers?"

Jack laughed, while Jamie coughed nervously blushing red. Hallow nodded at Jamie, with trouble still written in his amber eyes. "You're excused."

Jamie and the rest started to wander away but Sophie shuffled forward. When she was in front of Hallow, the cherry haired teen squatted to meet her offering a sweet smile at the little blonde girl.

"Pretty," she cooed, tugging on his fringe before pressing a child's feather light kiss on his cheek. Hallow face turned soft and he handed her a sweet that was translucent pink and shaped like a heart.

"There you go, princess."

Jamie tugged Sophie gently away, and with her free hand she waved clumsily at the group of spirits.

The gang of kids left quickly, whooping to night about getting more sugar on the next street over. Hallow greeted each of the Guardians with a hug and a smile, except Jack who got a smile and that was it.

"So, how do you like the party?" Hallow asked Jack, indicating the decorated town around them. Together, they started to wander aimlessly down the street and onto another, neither really noticing that they had started to walk in the first place.

Jack grinned, a spark appearing in his eyes and that odd warmth filling his chest. "Well, it's no Easter."

Hallow gasped dramatically and playfully shoved Jack, "How can you say that? I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Jack smirked and copied Hallow's gesture for earlier, while saying, "Lovers?"

Hallow laughed and bumped his shoulder with Jack's, his lips settling into a smile as they walked side by side. They wandered in silence for a while, watching the town enjoy Hallow's work and laughing at the antics of the children roaming the streets. After some time, Jack found himself glancing at Hallow discreetly. He watched as the other teen handed out sweets that he magically pulled from thin air to children, high fived some kids who seemed to recognise him and ordered the Wisps to continue to stock houses with sweets. Jack thought back to the street with Sophie and glanced at Hallow. Hallow glanced back and Jack averted his eyes to look ahead, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Hallow's curving smile. The two had neglected to notice that their company of six had dwindled to only two. If they had looked behind, they would have seen the other four watching with self-satisfied smirks on their faces.

A group of children ran past, chanting a song and each received a sweet from Hallow, and their voices were heard long after they disappeared.

"Be brave for the pumpkin man, the pumpkin man sees you. Be daring for the pumpkin man, or he will trick you too."

Hallow sang lightly under his breath before settling for just humming the tune of the song.

"So, you seem to be pretty good with kids, huh?"

Hallow turned his head to look at Jack but Jack remained facing ahead, only gazing at the other teen through his peripheries.

"I'm good with anyone who is good to me," Hallow answered, a dangerous glint appearing in his gaze. He turned away from Jack to face ahead, dropping a sweet into the open hands of a kid walking by.

"What about Spring? There seemed to be something going on there at North's Gathering," Jack enquired, elbowing the other spirit in the ribs.

"In that case it was not her that was not good to me, it was me who was not good to her, and therefore that example is null and void," Hallow told Jack, with a matter of fact air mixed with a certain carelessness that had Jack warming quickly to the guy, or maybe it was just that damned feeling in his chest.

They turned a corner and Jack was not expecting the sudden hard punch to his shoulder as they rounded the curve. He jerked away from the cherry haired teen, stopping them both in their tracks, and grabbed the would-be-bruised spot.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Hallow shrugged, "You elbowed me, I just returned the gesture in kind."

Hallow meet Jack's eyes and Jack was surprised by how serious they were, the mischief in them held back because this time Hallow was not joking. The warmth that had kindled in Jack receded and instead his blood began to burn in his veins as Hallow held his gaze without backing down, his gaze darkening. "That's what Halloween is Jack, treats and tricks. It is your decision which you'd rather have from me."

Hallow walked on and Jack followed a little confused, however he intended to put his mind at ease about Hallow and figure what the hell was happening to him around the guy because the warmth was returning and settling in his chest like a ball of unwelcome and unrepentant light. It was like Hallow exuded happy pheromones and it made Jack turn into a 'my little pony' or something else equally appalling and terrifying. Hallow was a mysterious spirit to even those who had known him for centuries but Jack hated not knowing things, especially after 300 years of it, and he was stubborn, so Hallow's guarded existence was not going to stop him from obtaining all the answers he sought.

"Do kids get tricked?"

Hallow shrugged noncommittally. Jack frowned, both at the shrug and the possibility of kids being subject of a known vindictive spirit's games – even though said spirit was being nice to kids at the moment. He kept pace with the teen that was steadily starting to walk faster and faster.

"I know you trick other spirits, is it part of your job?" Jack was asking these questions seriously, actually interested in the answers, but the other spirit ignored him, barely glancing at him now when he opened his mouth to speak. Jack grabbed a hold of his shoulder and stopped the teen, tendrils of frost curling from Jack's hands onto Hallow's coat, making him turn to reluctantly face the white haired frost spirit.

"Did you have a life before this? I did, but the others said you'd been around for years before them but you still had a different life, right?"

Jack was startled as Hallow's face suddenly blanked and he pulled away, eyes dull and empty. His voice, though soft, invaded in Jack's ears, low and deadly. "I don't know, Jack. You know what that's like, not knowing about who you are or why you're here. Well, I know what it's like to burn with unanswered questions, just as you burn now but I am not a puzzle to be put together nice and neatly and the answers to your questions take more than two nights of acquaintance and the extension of friendship to earn. Know your bounds and be careful not to overstep."

Jack gaped at the suddenly dark and dangerous spirit as he stalked away and vanished in a billow of flame, leaving the scent of smoke and singed fabric to waft back to Jack. The wind lifted Jack of his feet and carried him swiftly back to his lake, where North's slay was unexpectedly missing. Jack draped himself over the branches of a tree near the lake, and gazed at the moon. Inadvertently, he found himself singing to the moon as he drifted off to sleep.

"Be careful of the pumpkin man, for insult he takes not light. Be wary of the pumpkin man, or in the dark you'll get a fright. Always greet the pumpkin man, leave not without goodbye. Always glimpse the pumpkin man, look him in the eye."

0


End file.
